Enchanted Time
by lazypadawan
Summary: Is Anakin experiencing fantasies or visions of what lies ahead with Padmé?


**Enchanted Time**

The idyll at the lake retreat was a dimension separate and apart from the galaxy's turmoil. Indeed it was separate and apart from Anakin's everyday life as a Jedi. It was the same for Padmé as well; here, Anakin and Padmé weren't trapped by their titles, their duties, and responsibilities. This place magically transformed them into a young man and a young woman with nothing but all of the time in the universe. 'Gods, it should last forever,' Anakin thought to himself as he strode through the gardens at dusk, the late spring air warm and fresh with renewing life. Sadly, he knew it would not. The flow of time and events would inevitably draw him back toward the Temple, at Obi-Wan's side as they confronted the next crisis. Then there were the disturbing visions of his mother. But however long it lasted, he was going to savor every moment.

His memory drifted back to that afternoon's picnic by the waterfalls. A grin lit up Anakin's handsome face. He had taken more pleasure in Padmé's company than the meal itself. The warm afternoon sun, the smell of the grasses, the soft sounds of the waterfalls…it was all like a dream. He and Padmé had talked, laughed, and flirted. At one point, they had tumbled playfully in the grass, both of them laughing so hard, Anakin thought he was going to lose his breath. Padmé lay atop him, giggling. Her dress strap had slipped off her left shoulder and her bodice had been pulled down, exposing her left breast. After a few moments, Padmé glanced down, gasped, and quickly pulled her bodice back up. She then looked up and blushed redder than a Sith Lord's blade. She rolled off of his body, clearly embarrassed.

"Don't worry, m'lady," Anakin had said, helping Padmé stand. "I didn't see anything." He wasn't sure if the mortified young senator believed him, but it was, Force help him, a lie.

He couldn't help it; the image of Padmé's breast was frozen in his mind. Small, sweet, and perfect, like she was. He would have loved to have caressed it, to take the rose pink nipple into his mouth and suck on it like a ripe fruit.

"Stop it!" he whispered in response to the stirrings in his loins. There was no question that he desired Padmé. She already had his heart and soul; he would give her his body too if and when…

Anakin sighed. If only he could talk to someone about the powerful feelings he had for Padmé. But even if romantic love weren't forbidden to the Jedi, so few of them had ever experienced it, he doubted he could find good advice anyway. Perhaps if Qui-Gon was still alive; somehow Anakin felt that if there was someone who would listen without judgment, it would be the fallen Master.

But he had to chart this course alone. There was no way around it.

Anakin sat upon a stone bench, closed his eyes, and opened himself up to the Force. Visions came to him, as they often did since he was a child. But this time he sought something specific from those visions and soon he received his answer. In a firelit room, he was in the throes of passion with Padmé. He heard her cries, the exquisite orowood bed headboard bumping against the wall, and the squeaking of the bedsprings. He could feel her nails digging into his back and her legs wrapped tightly around his waist. He could see her, beautiful, glistening, and naked, her hair a tousled mess. He was driving his hardness deeper and deeper into her, marveling at her warmth. "Oh, Anakin," she was gasping. "Anakin…"

"Anakin?"

Anakin's eyes snapped open and there stood one of the retreat's female servants, smiling sweetly at him. "I'm sorry I disturbed you," she said to him gently. "Supper is ready now. Mistress Padmé awaits you in the dining room."

"It's all right," the young Padawan said, hoping the fading sunlight obscured his blushing. "Lead me inside." He rose to his feet and followed the servant indoors.

Was what he saw merely a fantasy or was it the future? No, it was most certainly the future. Master Yoda was always saying the future was in motion, but this felt inevitable. Anakin and Padmé would make love. It might be that night, a fortnight, or even a year from now, but it was going to happen.

And Anakin couldn't be happier.


End file.
